


Too Little Today

by electronic_elevator



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, College, Diapers, F/M, Humiliation, Nonsexual Ageplay, Wetting, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: A college student wakes up little but goes to class anyway, but a college class is a bit much for a little boy. Luckily, a classmate seems to know just what to do to help him after an embarrassing situation. // Written February 2018.





	Too Little Today

Robin had woken up little that morning, and still wanted nothing more than to curl up with his paci and blankie and not have to worry about anything. But it was Thursday. So he had had to force himself to get up and go to class.

He’d made it to the potty and brushed his teeth and hair like a big boy, and had gotten dressed like a big boy… except the pullup under his shorts.

He’d gone to breakfast and had some scrambled eggys and a glass of orange juice, which hadn’t even spilled even though he had to use a regular glass in the dining hall.

And now, he was in class. Unfortunately, though he was trying his best to pay attention and take notes, all the equations on the board were all strange symbols and letters that he couldn’t make sense of. He was littler than he thought.

And to top it all off, he had to go potty again. But he couldn’t leave because the professor was writing so fast and Robin couldn’t keep up as it is.

But he’d had so much orange juice. Robin squirmed, his handwriting getting messier now that his distraction was doubled. Then, though, he had an idea. He was wearing a pullup, so he could go a little bit, which would let him focus enough to finish class!

His scribbles paused. He relaxed a little, letting a small amount of pee out. He felt himself blush and hoped no one in the packed classroom was paying attention to him.

The little spurt didn’t help much. Biting his lip, he let himself pee again, longer this time, but when he tried to stop, he couldn’t. He sat up straight suddenly with a quiet yelp, pressing his legs together. A few people - including the professor - glanced at him, but pressing his legs tighter had stopped the flow. Robin knew the pullup wouldn’t hold a full wetting. And, it was already quite wet. He scribbled quickly, trying to copy down the new stuff on the chalkboard.

But, his bladder had not liked being interrupted. He realized he shouldn’t’ve come in, and also that he needed to leave _now_ or he was going to wet his pants.

Robin glanced around anxiously. He was almost directly opposite the door… and would need to walk across the front of class to get out. He felt himself leak again and knew he needed to move, now. He stood up, whispering “excuse me” in a small voice to get out of his row.

He couldn’t hold himself here, in front of the whole class, and he couldn’t shuffle awkwardly with his legs pressed together. But Robin knew if he let go, he’d lose control.

With no choice and already having hesitated long enough to draw annoyed glances, he took a long step, and when he felt himself start to pee steadily into the pullup, he sped across the room. He turned sharply, but before he could duck out the door, he felt a stream trickle down his leg. His heart stopped and he froze, stupidly, which was long enough for the pullup to overflow in earnest, soaking his shorts in a telltale pattern from the leg guards and spattering onto the floor. He was still basically at the front of the classroom, and just before his eyes went blurry from tears he saw those sitting closest to him react with disgust and snatch up their things.

He was frozen, and starting to cry; it had been seconds, but felt like hours. Several people started laughing but the majority of the class (including the professor) seemed stunned into silence. Then, one voice (dimly familiar) asked, “Do you need help?” The voice was sweet, and had the effect of stopping some of the laughing, so he nodded, choking on a sob.

The voice’s owner stood up quickly, taking Robin by the arm to lead him outside. There, just before the door swung shut, he started sobbing openly, drawing looks from the other nearby classes.

“Shhhh, shhhhh,” the girl soothed, yet not slowing down as she propelled the distraught boy down the hall to the bathroom. “C’mon, now, you’re okay; do you still need to go?”

He didn’t. He’d completely wet himself in front of everyone, and he could only shake his head in reply.

Inside, then, she had him sit on the toilet, for lack of anywhere else for him to catch his breath. “Shhhhhh.” She rubbed his back. “You couldn’t help it. I saw you tried to make it to the potty. That was very good.” She kept up the reassurances for a few more moments, until Robin had calmed enough to speak.

“Everybody knows,” Robin stammered, “and I didn’t even learn anything in class today and so I shouldn’t have even come and—“

The girl cut him off before he could get himself so worked up again. “No, no. Just I know. You can tell everybody else that you’re sick. When you’re feeling like this — Robin, it’s Robin, right?” Robin nodded, sniffling. “Robin. When you’re feeling like this, you should take the day off. Of course you can’t keep up in a college course when you’re just little.”

Robin nodded, soothed by her words. She seemed right. “Wha’s your name? I know we’ve talked but I don’ remember…”

The girl smiled. “That’s right. I’m Kaya. Do you have a dry pullup, or a change of clothes with you, Robin?”

Robin blushed and whined. “No…”

“Hm. Now Robin, you should always bring a change with you if you go out when you’re little. Do you have some in your dorm?” He nodded.

“Can you please take me there? I… don’ wanna walk on my own…”

Kaya nodded and straightened, holding a hand out to Robin. “What dorm are you in, sweetie?”

The little took her hand, but winced visibly at her question. “Terry…” That was one of the furthest dorms. Generally, Robin used the shuttle, but couldn’t in this state. They had to walk all the way across campus.

Kaya, admirably, did not react, merely nodding. “Okay,” she said, “let’s go. We’ll take the back way.”

The walk was longer than it had ever felt to Robin, including the couple of times he missed his shuttle before his 8:30 AM classes he had last semester, and even though they took the back way, at least a dozen people saw them. At least 2/3 noticed, and at least half of them laughed. On one hand, Robin felt sad and mad about it, but on the other, the embarrassment made him feel littler. No normal college student wets himself in class and needs a classmate to comfort him and walk him to his dorm.  
And he felt like he trusted Kaya, who was still holding his hand as she walked confidently beside him. As she opened the door to his dorm building, he murmured “Feel icky, Kaya…”

She cooed sympathetically. “I know, sweetheart. Lead me to your dorm room and we’ll get you all clean and dry.”

That sounded nice, so Robin tugged Kaya along down the hallway and fumbled for his keys once at the door. Gently, Kaya plucked them out of his hands and opened the door for him. With a cautious glance to see if the coast was clear, Robin darted inside.

“Now… do you have a caregiver? Or someone you trust who knows about this?” Kaya explained.

Robin shook his head, slipping a thumb in his mouth for comfort.

“Okay… do you need or want my help cleaning up? I want to make sure you’ll be okay, but I can leave if you want me to, too.” Kaya asked, carefully.

“P’ease help,” Robin asked in a small voice.

“Of course,” Kaya cooed, but continued, “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at all, and I’ll stop and we can talk again. Just say “red light.” Can you do that?” Robin nodded, so Kaya stooped down and said, “Okay. Put your hand on my shoulder for balance and pick up your foot.”

Kaya helped him get his shoes off as well as his wet socks, and stacked them by the door.

“Where are your supplies, little one?” Robin pointed to a bag mostly hidden under his bed, and Kaya pulled it out and unzipped it, poking through its contents until she found wipes.

“Now we’re gonna get your wet pants off. Do you need my help with that?”

Robin nodded, blushing brightly. So, Kaya (still crouched) unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down, adding them to the pile of wet things and leaving Robin just in his pullup. He whined, cold and feeling exposed.

“Everything alright?”

“Icky!!” Robin complained, pulling his shirt down. “Don’ like!!” Mostly, he was just embarrassed to be standing there in nothing but a soaked pullup.

“Okay, okay,” Kaya soothed, coming back over to pull it down and help him step out of it before wiping down his diaper area and legs.

Robin self-consciously pulled his shirt down again when Kaya turned back to the diaper bag to grab a functional-but-not-excessive diaper. Noticing his shyness, she asked, “Not laying down, I take it?” Robin shook his head. “Okay. I don’t think I can powder you, then, and I’ll need your help with the diaper, but that’ll be fine.”

She put it between his legs and brought it up around him, covering over where his hands were pulling at his shirt. “Please hold the back, Robin.” He let go once he saw doing so wouldn’t expose him, and held up the back of the diaper so Kaya could tape him up. When she was done, she ruffled his hair. “How’s that, baby boy?”

Robin smiled, shyly. “S’good. T’ank you.”

“Good, good. Now, here.” Kaya said, pulling out one of his pacifiers from the bag and popping it into his mouth. “Why don’t you relax for the rest of the day? I have to go to class, or I’d offer to stay and take care of you. Can I see your phone to give you my number? You can call or text if you need anything.”

Robin didn’t really want her to leave, but knew she had big kid responsibilities. “…Okay…”

Kaya took his phone, programmed herself in, and sent a smiley-face text so she would have his number, too. “There! All good, little Robin.” Before leaving, she helped him get cartoons on his laptop and settled him onto his bed, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Thank you for letting me do this,” she told him, and he didn’t really understand what she meant but said she was welcome anyway before delving into his cartoons.

———  
(Epilogue)  
———

\- Friday, 7:43 AM -  
Robin: WHAT THE FUCK  
Robin: WHAT THE FUCK  
Robin: I’MS O SORRY  
Robin: PLEASE DON’T TELL ANYONE  
Robin: oh my god  
\- 7:56 AM -  
Kaya: Oh, good morning Robin..! I hope everything’s okay… I really don’t mind; I enjoyed it and I hope I was able to help you a bit…  
Robin: I can’t believe I did that. I’m  
Robin: I don’t know what to do  
Robin: I’m so embarrassed I could die  
Kaya: Eh, by Tuesday everyone will have forgotten. Something more interesting will happen at a weekend party. Like I said, just tell them you were sick. I’ll corroborate your story.  
Robin: ………………  
Robin: Okay. Thank you.  
Robin: but I also can’t believe I let you see me like that  
Kaya: It’s… okay. I wouldn’t have known what was going on or what to do had I not been also in that community, so, we’ve got mutually assured destruction.  
Robin: Not really  
Kaya: Well. I won’t tell anyone, anyway. Just… listen to your needs a little more, okay?  
seen 8:06 AM

\- Saturday, 2:36 AM -  
Robin: I really liked having someone to take care of me

\- 3:49 AM -  
Robin: fuck I shouldn’t have said that ignore that

\- 4:22 AM -  
Robin: FUCK  
\- Saturday, 8:05 AM -  
Kaya: Noted… I really liked taking care of someone. You’re cute.


End file.
